


Eternal

by Ahhuya



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Multi, Other, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhuya/pseuds/Ahhuya
Summary: Collection of short drabbles written for Tumblr





	1. After the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I hadn't posted this collection on here yet... so here we go!
> 
> First off: Things you said after you kissed me for MystRen

**Things you said after you kissed me**

“Shit…” Mystras muttered as he parted from Hakuren’s lips. The other man pouted slightly at the disappearance of the other’s warmth.

“That isn’t really what I thought you’d say after our first kiss…” The black haired man said softly. He had waited long enough for this moment. Hakuren had been into Mystras the moment he met him in class. But even then, it was Mystras who had tried to make any first move every time. First moves that didn’t go any further than offering to get coffee after class or to try sitting at the same table in the library though. In the end the redhead had been able to talk about his feelings. He had been afraid of being judged by the other man, but in the end he found a perfect boyfriend.

“Be quiet.” Mystras said softly, trying not to have his voice be heard.

“How romantic…” Hakuren sighed. And to think this was how his first kiss was ending: in a rushed and sloppy way.

“My dad came home. If he sees you here for any reason that isn’t homework, I swear he’s making sure I’m not attending class ever again.”

Hakuren laughed softly. “Good thing we went here immediately after class, we can act like we’re studying.”

Mystras nodded as he walked over to his schoolbag and quickly took out the  _‘study guide to the old testament’_ and threw it in Hakuren’s face. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs grew louder as Mystras grabbed another book and sat down at his desk, trying to look as if he were in deep focus. The door opened and Mystras looked back into his father’s eyes.

“I’m back.” Darius said, eyes scanning around the room, a frown showing on his face as he noticed Hakuren sitting on the bed.

“Welcome back.” Mystras muttered, focusing on the book in front of him again. “I brought Hakuren with me so we could study together. Don’t worry, he’ll be leaving soon.” He said, pointing at the boy behind his back.

“He better. We are having dinner in an hour time. He has to be gone by then.” And with that Darius closed the door again and walked back downstairs.

Mystras sighed as he walked back to the bed and fell facedown into the mattress.

“Why are you even living with this guy? You know you could get a room around the campus or-“ Hakuren moved a little closer and placed a soft kiss on the redhead’s cheek, “We could see if we can get a place for ourselves, extra roommate or not, we could get you a better place.”

“Can’t exactly leave my brothers here like this.” Mystras sighed. If he could leave his father, he would have done so a long time ago.

“I know that feeling…” Hakuren groaned as he threw the book he had been holding against the wall, “But I want to kiss my boyfriend /without/ having to fear his father is going to kill me for touching his ‘pure’ son.”

“You can wait a long time for that to happen.” A second later he could hear Hakuren’s laughter next to him.

“As in another two years of our bachelor’s degree so we might be able to go to another city for the master degree? Do you really think I want to wait another two years before I can get an actual kiss?”

“Unless you want to meet up at your place next time?” Mystras offered.

Hakuren laughed again as he thought about what he’d have to say to his family if he were to be caught by them. “I’ll wait those two years then, anything for you.”


	2. Not Meant To Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear - Marsine

“I will return to Artemyra as soon as possible. The air of my homeland will do me good.”

Parsine closed the door to Sinbad’s office, only a soft ‘click’ sounding through the hallway as the door closed. She sighed softly as she prepared to walk back to her room. But when she looked up again she could see Mahad standing next to her at the door.

“You were listening to that conversation?” She asked. Mahad nodded softly. He had never been a man of many words, but it wasn’t needed. His feelings could be read from his face with ease.

“I’m just going back to Artemyra for a short trip. You know I’m only here to be a diplomat. I’m still bound to my country and my queen.” She huffed, crossing her arms as she looked away. Oh she could still feel Mahad’s eyes looking at her. She couldn’t bare not to look at him. It wasn’t as if he was going to  _tell her_ how he felt about this all. 

“I won’t be gone for more than a week.” Parsine sighed, looking at Mahad from behind her blond locks. “And I would have told you if you had given me the time to prepare everything.” She did a quick turn to hit the taller man’s head.

“Now if you excuse me, I have to pack so I can do what I was told to.” And with that she walked into the hallway, disappearing from Mahad’s sight. There wasn’t much he could do to stop her. A job was a job. And perhaps if she left now, he could see her again soon.


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mourn - MystRen

He had wanted to say that he could have seen it coming, that he was prepared. The thing was, he was never prepared. They had joked about it so many times. Mystras laughing about the one time his father had tried to kill him, Hakuren smiling as he told about the times he and his brother had almost been slaughtered in war. But like this, it was different. Hakuren had wanted to visit his family back in Kou, to feel the air of his homeland on his face one more time. And Mystras had stayed back in Parthevia. It would have been fine. There was no war, no evil fathers who wanted to murder them… no instead there were evil countries that wanted him dead, or as rumors said, evil organizations. When Hakuren hadn’t come back and didn’t write to him after a month, Mystras had gotten worried. When rumors started to spread around the country, he had been devastated.

Rumors told by women that came to shop at the company were usually nothing important. They were about a wife of the baker that had flirted with the butcher, it was a good laugh sometimes, but nothing more. This time however, the rumors had been different, more exotic. As Mystras had feared, the rumor was about the Kou empire. In a wave of fire, the entire royal family had been wiped out. It would have been a short trip to meet with his brothers… it wasn’t supposed to end up in his death.

Sinbad had offered Mystras some time off, to go back to Kou and meet with what was left of the royal family, to say a proper goodbye to the prince. Sinbad knew how much he had meant to the knight. But Mystras couldn’t do it. He hadn’t been to Kou before. He and Hakuren had only met at one of Barbarossa’s parties, where they had started to chat and found something to like in each other. Hakuren had left for Kou then, only to return to Parthevia a few weeks later. He hadn’t left after that, Judar had joked about it as well, saying Hakuren was a terrible prince and to be scolded by his brother because of this. Mystras knew he was wrong though, Hakuren was a great prince.

Instead of trying to find peace by traveling to Kou, Mystras decided to go out into the grasslands surrounding what would soon become the Sindrian country. Looking out over the ocean, he wondered, thinking how different things could have been. Perhaps this was meant to be, perhaps he should have never insisted on joining Sinbad to that party and perhaps he should have never let Hakuren go back to Kou alone. But there wasn’t a thing he could change about it now. There was nothing left of Hakuren, of his brothers, of the Kou palace. The fire had taken it all from him. The only thing he was able to do was cry, even if he felt he had no reason to do so. He had Hakuren had never been really together, had they? It had just been a small thing.

As the sun started to set and darkness came over the young country, Mystras could only wish to the Sasan gods that Hakuren was safe and happy. Maybe, one day, Mystras hoped, he would be able to be there as well… and maybe, Hakuren would still know him.


	4. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss - Marsine

Even a person like Mahad was able to love. This was a thing he didn’t know of himself until he had seen  _her_. Before she had been there, Mahad had only assisted Vittel with the business, hoping that Ja’far and rest were doing fine. It was then that Sinbad came back, bringing two new people to the company. One was a knight, the other a woman. That same evening he had been able to “talk” with her. Still it depended on how much could be seen as talking when it came from him.  He was sure he hadn’t left an impression on her, she could talk to anyone at the company. And that was a thing she always did.

His first encounters with love were through Mystras. As a matchmaker between him and the young girl from Immchak he got to know what feelings meant and at that same time realized his own. However, that didn’t mean he could tell it to her. She was special, she was different, she was a goddess. He would never be able to reach her. And because of that, he only looked at her during work. She would still go back to Artemyra for business and when the news of an own country came around, she was barely seen at the company anymore. He wanted to say that it was fine that way, that he was busy enough with his own work to forget about her. However, he couldn’t say so. He would find himself walking around the company, hoping that one time he’d see her long blond hair disappearing around a corner again. But any time he saw long blond hair, it wasn’t her. After a while, Vittel had told him to give up on it. She wouldn’t come back until the next few weeks and they couldn’t have people run out of the company because they were scared by an ex-assassin. He didn’t want to give up, but the next time he wandered around the company it was at night, when he knew no one could see him.

After those weeks, it had become a habit to walk around at night. Those who found out didn’t bother him about it. At night he wouldn’t scare customers away, those who worked at the company knew the man wouldn’t hurt a fly. Like this he felt time fly by, forgetting why he started to wander here in the first place. Except for one night when it all came back to him.

The moon illuminated the small courtyard of the company, engulfing the plants and fountain in a soft light. It was always the end stop of Mahad’s walk around the company, looking up at the moon and hoping that she’d see it at the same time. That certain night, an angel was waiting for him in the moonlight, looking into the soft ,white light. Her long blond hair moved with the soft night breeze. Mahad didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to disturb her while she was so beautiful.

“I thought no one would be awake this late…” She said softly, making Mahad feel his heart stop. When she turned around, her dark purple eyes looked into the darkness, immediately spotting him. He didn’t want her to leave from the moonlight, she was so beautiful in it. So to prevent that from happening, he slowly stepped out of his hiding place. At the sight of him, she smiled and came closer.

“I thought it was you. Still not a man of many words, are you?” She laughed and placed a hand on his arm. ”Tell me, what is a man like you doing up so late? I thought if I came back now, I’d greet everyone in the morning.” Of course Mahad didn’t answer with words, instead he looked at her as he felt a blush forming on his face. But that meant enough to her.

“Aren’t you adorable…” She laughed a pulled at his arm, making him bend forward. In that short time, she was on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Before Mahad could understand what had happened, she had left the moonlight and walked back inside.

“I will see you tomorrow then. Goodnight… Mahad” She smiled before her hair was out of his sight again. This time he knew he would see the same scene again the following day. But he was sure he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. Not now that an angel had visited him.


End file.
